


Ce n'est pas lui

by Garance



Series: RandomShot [24]
Category: Koh-Lanta (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Smut, Tears, hell i'm just disappointed, la normandie me déçoit encore mdrrrrrrrr, men disappoint me too
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Loïc le baise.
Relationships: Dorian/Loïc
Series: RandomShot [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1000065





	Ce n'est pas lui

Ce n’est pas lui

Loïc le baise. C’est tout ce qu’il sait. Dorian a lâché l’affaire, il ne comprend plus rien. Il a perdu, devant la réelle finale. Rentré aux loges, seul sur son lit, quand la direction a eu la mauvaise idée de le laisser revoir l’homme qu’il aime. De cette manière. Quelle erreur. Dorian veut juste pleurer. Mais Loïc en pense autrement, lui a gagné, lui peut positiver et ne pas se poser de questions par rapport à son avenir. Lui a encore une chance de tout remporter. Dorian n’aura pas eu une seule victoire, et son seul fait d’arme est d’échouer. Forcément qu’il veut tout foutre en l’air et se laisser crever sur cette putain de plage.

Loïc l’a aidé à prendre sa douche, pour essayer de faire partir toutes les impuretés de trente-neuf jours de souffrance où la seule chose qu’il peut rapporter est son régime ultime. Un coup dans les côtes. Une blessure au nez peut-être. C’est pathétique et il le sait. Il mérite sûrement mieux mais ne s’est offert que de la poussière. 

Loïc le baise toujours quand il rouvre ses yeux embués de larmes, des larmes qui sèchent déjà sur ses joues parce qu’il n’est pas foutu de les retenir. Parce qu’il est faible. Dorian doit être si misérable quand Loïc efface les sillons salés, ses doigts rugueux faisant trembler son corps. Il ne le mérite pas. Il ne doit pas être celui qui est récompensé par une relation sexuelle. Non, Dorian ne veut pas ça. 

Quel putain d’échec. Il ne peut pas s’arrêter de pleurer. Il fait pitié. C’est tout.

Quand Loïc repart sur l’île, vers Alexandra et Brice, Dorian sait qu’il a encore tout foiré, mais il ne veut pas être la pute de l’émission. Pas tout de suite. Il pleure encore toute la nuit, même si peu importe qui a essayé de le réconforter pendant les quelques heures où il était censé fermer les yeux sur la journée.

Il n’espère plus rien maintenant. Il veut juste rentrer.

Fin


End file.
